goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna the Save-Ums Girl. Plot Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle want to eat at Johnny Rockets. However, Jazzi and Noodle tell their evil clones to eat their vegetables, mashed potatoes and fish. However, they summon King Kong to destroy the fancy restaurant, causing Jazzi and Noodle to pay $600 for the damage, and injuring Hans Heimler. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle get beaten up by Jet and Wave as a result. Cast *Emma as Jazzi *Kayla as Rita, Jane and Julia *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler *Kendra as Noodle *French Fry as Hans Heimler *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta *Joey as the Television Announcer *Young Guy as Derek Vons and Jet the Hawk *Salli as Rosie *Diesel as George *Eric as Evil Noodle, Victor and Rocking Ralph *Simon as Hugo and the Chef *Ivy as Foo *Jennifer as Custard *Amy as Ka-Chung *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies and Mimirin Midorihara Transcript (One night, various characters are having dinner at a fancy restaurant) Evil Jazzi: Yuck! We're not eating this dinner. You can't make us, Good me and Good Noodle. Evil Noodle: Yeah, Good me and Good Jazzi. We would rather eat and drink at Johnny Rockets. Johnny Rockets is better than that ugly dinner. Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Noodle, we're not having Johnny Rockets. We are having vegetables, mashed potatoes and fish. Noodle: I agree with Jazzi. The food we ordered is healthy. Jazzi: Fish has a lot of protein, riboflavin and good minerals like zinc, magnesium and iron, which is great for you. Noodle: Potatoes have a lot of potassium, in which you need for their beneficial health. Jazzi: And also, vegetables has iron, vitamin folate and spinach has a lot of iron, and you need vegetables because they are good for you. Evil Jazzi: No, Good me and Good Noodle! We want Johnny Rockets! Noodle: Evil me and Evil Jazzi, cut it out right now. Just eat your vegetables, mashed potatoes and fish right now, or you will be forced to watch Inside Out with Hugo and Victor. Jazzi: You need to eat your dinner because it's healthy and great for you. Noodle: If you don't eat your vegetables, mashed potatoes and fish right now, you will get beaten up by Jet and Wave. Evil Noodle: (Baragon roar) NO, GOOD ME AND GOOD JAZZI!! WE DON'T WANT VEGETABLES, MASHED POTATOES AND FISH!! WE WANT JOHNNY ROCKETS, GIVE US JOHNNY ROCKETS RIGHT NOW!! (Everyone gasps in shock) Chef: Uh oh. Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Noodle, stop it right now. You can eat your food, or you can watch Inside Out with Hugo and Victor. Evil Jazzi: We have a better idea. How about we destroy this stupid restaurant with a gorilla? Evil Noodle: Let's do it! King Kong, get over here! Derek: Jane, Rosie and George! I think we would better get out of here. Jane: Yeah, Derek. Let's go. George: We don't want to be caught in a destructive rampage. Rosie: We're outta here! (Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle summon King Kong and destroy the fancy restaurant; The rampage injures Hans, and he starts crying and sobbing in Bloo's voice) Jazzi: (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Princess voice) EVIL ME AND EVIL NOODLE, HOW DARE YOU SUMMON KING KONG TO DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT!! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!! (At home) Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Noodle, you both are grounded for ultraplex serenity, and we will force both of you to watch shows and films not inappropriate tomorrow morning at 10:30am when Hugo and Victor pick you up for Inside Out, and you will be coming with Derek, Jane, Rosie and George. Noodle: Now Jet and Wave are going to beat you up with daggers while Hans calls Hugo and tells him to pick you up for Inside Out. Foo: That's right, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. You two are grounded for ultraplex serenity. Custard: Also, you two will be watching shows not inappropriate, watch films not inappropriate, play games not inappropriate, play CD-roms not inappropriate and listen to music not heavy metal, gangsta rap and with bad words. Ka-Chung: Also, you two will be eating and drinking healthy things including fruits and vegetables. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Shimajirō Shimano: Also, you will recieve passing out from being too hot. Mimirin Midorihara: And you will also recieve hypal thermia from being too cold. Little Hans: I replaced your toothpaste with some glue and your toothbrush with a tree stick. Maryetta: I replaced the water from the bathroom sink with some mud. Rita: I made the water from the kitchen sink contaminated. Ralph: I took away the knob from the tub so that the water from the tub will be cold. Derek: Now it's time for Jet and Wave to beat you up! and Wave appear Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! Wave: In 3, 2, 1! Rotten then hides Jet and Wave beating Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia *Jazzi and Noodle were originally going to be grounded until Miss Mouth's 4th birthday, but it was changed to ultraplex serenity because they're too many groundings until someone's birthdays. *Jazzi and Noodle were also going to be grounded for misbehaving at a fancy restaurant, but Luna the Save-Ums Girl didn’t want them to be grounded to due to liking them, so their evil clones took their places. Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days